The uninteresting story of the middle child
by RoseScor90
Summary: Albus Severus Potter had a simple goal in life..........To live without being noticed by others. Why was it suddenly becoming impossible? Could Rose and Scorpius have some thing to do with it? Is it a crime to like being noticed by a certain some one?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters……**

Chapter1 : Where it all began

Hello reader! Before I go into the story I have a warning to give you. If you expect this story to be an action packed passion filled tale, please stop reading right here. My story is not one that'd fill the pages of history nor is it one which will teach you great things. This is the story of the invisible. The story of the middle child. The poor, pathetic story of the second born of the Boy-Who-Lived. The dreaded story of Albus Severus Potter.

We all know that as far as stories go, they always start with some memorable event. I'm not one to stand out from the crowds, contrary to what Rose says. Wait, I'll come to her later. So, let's begin with the start of my seventh year, shall we? Throughout this tale you'll find me trying to go with the crowd. So, if you find that cowardly or childish, please do not tell me so.

Now that I have managed to scare enough number of people away, shall we begin? It all began on the September first of my seventh year when I was boarding the Hogwarts Express for the last time as a student………………

A/n: So, what do you think? Please feel free to leave suggestions and views through a review.


	2. Train rides and introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters……**

Chapter 2: Train rides and introductions

"Get up, Al! It's already late enough. You'll miss the train!"

_Must you be soo loud, Mum? This early in the morning?_

As Albus came down the stairs, he saw that his trunks and owl cage were waiting downstairs. His mid-night black owl Tarina hooted as she saw him.

"Hey there, Tarina. Ready to go to Hogwarts?"

"You're the only one who'd ever say that to an owl"

"Mind your business, Jamie"

"Well………..It is my business that my little bro is going insane!"

"Go back to your training. I thought they don't allow you out of the Auror quarters while in training!"

"They don't, but………….."

"I don't need to hear it" Albus shrugged off James' explanation as he entered the kitchen.

"Eat your breakfast soon, Albus. Lily and Harry have already left for the station"

Seeing Albus shove food down his throat at an alarming speed, Ginny said, "Not that fast, Al. We aren't running that late"

After finishing breakfast, Ginny locked up the house and left with both her sons in the car which awaited them at their doorstep.

"_Must_ we do this every year, Mom? We could just apparate! All of us are old enough now"

"Traditions, Al. It's more the spirit of it than any thing else"

"Whatever" he muttered as he settled in by the window.

"Wow, Al. You made through six years without drowning in depression. That's some thing you should be proud of!"

"James! Stop provoking him"

_You just __**had **__to bring that up, didn't you dear brother?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Al, could I speak to you for a minute?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Listen, Al. You know pretty well that me, your aunt Hermione, uncles Ron and George didn't complete our seventh year at Hogwarts. I don't want you to …….."

"Don't worry, Dad. I have every intention of graduating out of Hogwarts"

"You still want to become a Healer, right?"

"Yeah and St. Mungo's doesn't accept non-graduates. There _was_ one exception but that was a one time occurrence so I don't think I'll take that risk. I need to score well too. So, you needn't fret over my completing seventh year"

"Alright then. Off you go"

"Bye Dad. Bye Mom"

"Take care, Al. Don't study too much. Look after Lily, too"

"Okay, Mom"

As the train started to move, Albus went in search of an empty compartment.

Finding one, he had just settled down in it when the door burst open and Scorpius Malfoy entered it, out of breath.

"I've been searching all over the train for you, Al"

"Congrats on making Head Boy" Albus replied seeing the shining badge on his cloak.

"Thanks. I know you were expecting it. To tell you the truth I hadn't expected to be made Head Boy at all"

"Never mind, mate. Why are you so flustered?"

"That cousin of yours throws a nasty bat boogey. I had to literally race the corridors to avoid being hit by one"

"She hits you with hexes every few hours and yet, you claim that you wanna go out with her"

"That has nothing to do with this"

"What did you do this time?"

"Uh………..I _may_ have asked her out"

"See! I told you. Asking her out repeatedly won't work. It's only gonna irritate her further"

"How do you know so much about asking some one out? You don't date!"

That was true. In the six years that Albus had attended Hogwarts he hadn't gone on a single date. Not for lack of opportunity, for, with his untamable black hair (courtesy of heredity) and emerald green eyes, he was easily one of the most handsome guys at Hogwarts.

"It's called presence of mind. Absence, in your case"

"Hey! I'm not brainless! You know……"

Whatever he had been about to say was cut short as the door swung open and two girls entered it.

"Hey Nessie! How were the hols?"

Same old Al. Same old. Pranking unsuspecting neighbors gets old after a while, you know"

"I dunno what you guys see in pranks. Why do think that causing embarrassment to some one is funny?"

"Quit it, Al. Let's not make a routine of your infamous "Why do you prank others" speech"

"Whatever. You're gonna get into big trouble one day. Don't tell me I didn't warn you!"

"Whatever. Malfoy, we need to plan out the event of the year. Do you have any suggestions, Al?"

"How about no events?"

"You know the tradition, Al"

"Tradition! That's all I've been hearing about all day today. Can you at least try to talk of some thing else" Albus snapped involuntarily.

"What happened, Al? Why are you this touché?"

"Nothing Nessie. Just not my day today"

Meanwhile,

"Don't you dare call me irresponsible, Malfoy! Who was it that ran out of the Heads meeting today?"

"You were the one setting a bad example to the first years by hexing a fellow student!"

"You provoked me!"

"I asked you out! Last time I saw, it wasn't provocation enough for a hex!"

"Your mere _existence_ is provocation enough for a nice hex, Malfoy. Need I say more?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is my presence enough for you to blow up? Why do you always shout at me? Why is it always _me_ that you blame for every thing? Why?"

"Because………..Because you are an insufferable git. You are an………"

"There you go again with the name calling"

"Don't you dare interrupt me Malfoy"

"Why not? You find it right to cut me short all the bloody time!"

Their voices had now risen to a bellow and if it hadn't been for the silencio Nessie had cast, their spat would have been heard throughout the train.

"Guys, listen. Listen, guys. _Sonorus_. Stop it you idiots. This is gonna take you nowhere with the event planning. If you're gonna fight like this all the time, I'll have to request the Headmaster to change either or both of the Heads"

"He started it"

"Me? You were the one who accused me of……"

"Let's get out of here. These two are hopeless. Let them tire themselves out"

The two of them stepped out of the compartment and Nessie added another Silencio for good measure.

"Where do we go now? All the other compartments will be full"

"How about the Heads Compartment? That'll surely be empty seeing as both the Heads are here"

"I don't know, Nessie. What if some one comes and finds us there? What will we say? We're not supposed to enter the compartment!"

"Oh, come on, Al! We could always say that Rose and Scor told us to wait there. Who's gonna come there any way?"

"Alright, I guess. Let's go"

Now, that's how the first day of my seventh year panned out. What's so remarkable about it, you ask? Why Nessie of course! Didn't I tell you about her? Oh! Of course I didn't! But _never_ tell her that I forgot. She'd kill me. And no, I'm _not_ joking!

Nessie, that's what she insists every one call her though she has a really nice name (though no one in living memory can pronounce it). You'd most probably want to know what she's named, right? Her given name is Clytemnestra. Clytemnestra Figueroa Rodriguez. Tongue twisting, isn't it? I still dunno why she was named that. I mean with due respect to every one concerned, why name some one with a name no one can pronounce? And that girl always complains that no one spells her name right. I hope I have. Oh who cares! On with the story!

Though you might not be interested in the details I'm about to provide, I think it my job to give you the details about Nessie. She's about 5'9" (the only other person who is as tall as her is Rose), is pale, has auburn hair (no, red isn't the same as auburn) and pretty sapphire eyes that are always dark with mirth and mischief.

If I didn't know better, I'd say her sole aim in life was to prank others and make every one around her or every one in general happy.

Since I _do_ know better, I'll tell you what her _real_ aim in life is.

She wants to become a writer. Not the kind that write for newspapers and magazines. She wants to write every thing, from research books to text books and even novels if she had the time. Personally I don't see how she could do all that but she manages well so who am I to comment?

What else have I left out? Oh! Did I tell you that's she has been my friend for almost a decade? Yeah! We've been friends right from the Muggle school days. She was the only other magical child there and we quickly bonded over it.

Her parents, Matthew and Natasha are one of the nicest people I have ever met. Why you ask? They are the kind of people who don't feel it necessary to probe into each and every bit of information they hear. We get along splendidly.

"Al? Al? Any body home?"

"Oh What! Sorry, I was just spacing out"

"I could see that. It's almost time. Get ready with the trunks. It's gonna be a long ride today if those two haven't made up yet"

"Their rows don't last longer than an hour and it's been a couple since we left that compartment. I think it safe to assume that they'd have finished shouting by now"

A/n: So what do you think? Do you like the story? Do you think it is rubbish? Tell me through a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
